winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.I prefer talkboxes :( NOTE! Please don't tell me my archieves are short, but I like my talkpage to be neat.. and a few templates used then has been deleted, making it shorter , my archieves |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= my messages by users. Oh don't worry I just have to update Internet Explorer. Winxer11 (talk) 01:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Winx Fanon Chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Why did you leave before? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so :)! Can't wait to see your talent :)! A cold wind of Autumn 09:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine. You guys just when on the chat. I've just bathed my hedgehog and she scratched my hands with the... well... talons... so it is not that comfortable... A cold wind of Autumn 09:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR? But after 3 months, we're pretty close now and she's much more friendly to me, so it's not a real deal for that... if you could have seen 3 months ago... *sigh*... it was even worse... and I was about to give up on making a contact with her... A cold wind of Autumn 09:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I agree... And really? Wow! My granpa's old parrot bit a lot if we grandson/granddaughter touched it =]]! I don't even dare to feed it :P! A cold wind of Autumn 09:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah =]]! It's like how their parents and family taught them so... Oh, so bad to hear about. I hope it's having a healthy and happy life... Sometimes animals need help from human... But my grandmother hates when we bring anything home. She said they can take care themselves and didn't even want us to touch in any animals... A cold wind of Autumn 09:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR? *shoulders shrug*... Well, such a bad thing to hear about... That one shouldn't torture his/her pet... And okay, so how's the cat now :3? Btw, what do you think about the next episode 606? A cold wind of Autumn 09:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No, not yet. It's just that I want to hear some predictions... And IC :)! I hope it has a better life than the period with its owner now... But if it came to Fatimah's place, it'd surely be well-treated :D! A cold wind of Autumn 10:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IK... I just meant to ask what will happen according to your thinking... Well, to be honest, I don't really trust villains... A cold wind of Autumn 11:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) It was the Winx so the Wizards can leave that easily... well, they'll pay triple if they trick me >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 11:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No I'm not. I just offer my help to Echo and can't join due to my business. A cold wind of Autumn 11:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I haven't neither. Rabbits are very hard to take care... My family used to have a rabbit farm, but that was before the time I was born... A cold wind of Autumn 11:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree that they're very cute. But their urine is very... not-so-good-to-smell... and you also have to process their foods extremely careful or they'll get sick... They're not really healthy creatures :)! A cold wind of Autumn 11:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yup^^! I hope u enjoy Malaysia. Well, Bloomix is great and all, especially the wings. But I dislike the songs. Well, I have to say Nick had finally impressed me by their designs in Bloomix. I can see there's variation in the Bloomix concept. Well, how bout u? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 12:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, totally. Well, I wish Nymphix doesn't disappoint us. And I suddenly missed S5, though is the most disappointing Season. BTW, why wouldn't Nick made additional transformation for the winx? (Weird) Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 01:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) No. Her appearance really disappoints me... and her voice... urg. It has nothing unique/special with that, especially that she sounds really like Miele. I know that they have the same VA... but the VAs of MH series voice for various character, and none of them sound alike, like Spectra and Abbey... A cold wind of Autumn 02:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I think she has no fashion sense. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Nah. This person on twitter who pretends to be Nabu thinks Daphne and Silena are the prettiest girls from Winx Club. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) IDK... It's hard for me to consider if a witch is pretty or not... yet Darcy is absolutely beautiful in her Dark Witch form... and a witch that attacked Miele... well, guess I'll try to make a screen cap and show you which witch I'm talking about =]]! You meant "Flora-Filled Bolt"? It's true. Even Flora sounds quite eager to win recently, which completely ruins her personalities... What's wrong with Nick's VAs after all =.=? We won't except them to shout, we expect them to voice, and it's like they're shouting at us =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 04:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Yes, season 6 will follow the step of season 5... just the problem that season 6's 2nd transformation -- assumed/predicted to be called as Nymphix -- is way prettier than Sirenix... and that's the point... to explain why this season sounds promising... A cold wind of Autumn 04:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) =) I actually think Aisha & Roy would make a cute couple =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah... it's a rumored-to-be name... A cold wind of Autumn 04:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, thanks :3. I agree with you about that... just except her normal witch and Gloomix form... the rest suits her well <3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I think she will earn Bloomix in some extravagant way similar to how she earned her Enchantix. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :P! Maybe the creators want to show the watchers their curls :3? JK... Well, Nick VA casts? I find Ariana Grande is the most prefect voice for Diaspro and Ariel Winter is the sweetest voice for Macy! How about you? A cold wind of Autumn 04:44, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :3! How are you? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Tat's the 2nd transformation name. Or perhaps I shud called it Angelix. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, Amy's voice as Stella to be honest is quite squeaky. And Romi? Oh boys, I can't even digest her voice, or find anything "musical" inside that =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 13:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Merry X-mas & Happy New Year :)! Maybe Early New Year to you ^^;? A cold wind of Autumn 14:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :) Isispjowinxfan.12 (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Isispjowinxfan Yes, I've been quite sick for sometime now. Hopefully I will get better soon. Merry Christmas, Sarah! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:33, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Well, tomboyish is proved via the way you re-act and personalities, not by voice or what/how you wear. IKR? It's different in here... We're somehow like China... just a little... A cold wind of Autumn 06:56, December 25, 2013 (UTC) A day-off, worrying about Physics exam tomorrow. A cold wind of Autumn 07:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, even I knew I've failed. A cold wind of Autumn 07:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You're not in my university Physics class so you don't understand. It won't be solved just by words, even those words from anyone else. And true. They have the same VA, that's why they sound alike =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 07:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope. In my dictionary, doing something pointless is considered as being called idiot. Well, maybe someone forgot doing that, or we had a big idiot =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 07:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC) =.= At the time the articles were created, none of us know who voiced Selina, and that was the basic format =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 08:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Basically I ignore it. A cold wind of Autumn 08:07, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I think Selina is really great :3! After watching one of Season 6 leaked clips, I quite think Selina will team up with Winx. It would be really great if it happens so :v! How about you? What do you think about Selina? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC) IC. How's your plan on doing that by the way? I'm fine -- I supposed... my illness comes easy and goes easy... I don't worry much... But coughing often is really annoying to me... A cold wind of Autumn 08:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It could be a trick, too - like the Wizards of Black Circle did :3! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It's not only making noise, but also hurting my sore throat >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 08:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Yu-Gi-Oh. But no, I don't watch its anime. A cold wind of Autumn 08:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) =.=! I said I don't watch its anime =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 08:43, December 25, 2013 (UTC) About ancient games of Egypt. A cold wind of Autumn 08:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Salor Moon: Love. Sailor Mercury: Water. Sailor Mars: Fire. Sailor Jupiter: Thunder. Sailor Venus: Light... Sailor Neptune: Ocean. Sailor Pluto: Time - Space. Sailor Uranus: Sky-based... Sailor Saturn: Destruction... A cold wind of Autumn 08:59, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, bye. A cold wind of Autumn 09:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You too Sarah. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) It's a really good try Sarah. The clothes look very realistic :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:18, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I had a really good Christmas day ^.^ The only thing is, I received some troubling news today... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer to say it on chat... It's kind of personal... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, looking pretty good :)! I can't even draw like that ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 12:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Those were the old sketches from old period. At this moment, I don't dare to say if I can draw like that again or not... A cold wind of Autumn 23:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hi there, Sarah :3! Ooh, I see. Good luck in designing, then ;)! Well, I am just looking around wikis and thinking ideas for this wiki's cursor XD! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you join Winx Club Fanon Wiki chat, anyways? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes, I can :3! Thanks, Sarah! ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:45, December 26, 2013 (UTC) What did you mean by saying "after my exams" @@? And good luck with that. A cold wind of Autumn 08:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and I'm thinking of joining the fanon wiki but I'm a bit confused about what exactly you can post there XP.Winxer11 (talk) 00:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Heya Sarah :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:57, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Pretty tired. You? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:00, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I wake up at 6 every morning :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) You goto bed later than I do. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm on holidays too and I go to bed at 9:30. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:59, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so ^^! Chat? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Just came back from shopping ^^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC) True. But what's the relationship between it and the period you make arts ^^;? A cold wind of Autumn 11:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) IC... Sorry, that was confused me =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 05:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Have fun :) I have to rewatch season 7 an 8, too xD Oh, hi, Sarah :3! Have you seen my newest art on deviantART yet ^^? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. Focus on my exams, tho'. How 'bout you? A cold wind of Autumn 08:17, December 29, 2013 (UTC)